Sexy or not?
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: Ryuuji visited the Nura mansion and caused quite an argument. Well, not really. It's only that he believes Tsurara is sexy and Rikuo does not. If you do not wish to wait long for the update, then do not read. Two shot. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I don't know if Nura no Mago is finished or not since I haven't yet touched chapters 208-210 that I have downloaded. And since I'm still writing fanfictions, it's better for me to finish my stories first before I read the last chapters of Nura no Mago~

xxxx

Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applies.

xxxx

Sexy or not?

It was a normal day and since it's really a normal day, I felt like something out of normal would just pop out today. But that was just a hunch anyway, and it's not like I'm hoping something strange to happen. Well, maybe, I'm anticipating something but I'm hoping that something is a rather nice something.

I gazed at the sky above me and let out a random sigh. It was already nearing noon but the scorching heat of the sun could not be felt. It was all thanks for the clouds that seemed to have gathered around the sun, it's as if they were bullies cornering their prey. Pfft-

I pressed my lips together when I almost laughed at my own joke. I shifted my gaze around me, looking if somebody was present, and finding no one, I resumed my way towards the balcony of the mansion with a loose smile. A while ago, I was doing my usual laundry work together with Kejorou when Kubinashi suddenly showed up and declared that Rikuo was looking for me. And without further explanation, he just simply left.

Remembering that scene, I could not help but furrow my eyebrows in resignation. Honestly, Kubinashi has always been a tsun-tsun. But that what makes him cute anyway. I chuckled at the thought.

A few minutes had passed and I found myself standing before Rikuos' room. Almost on instinct, I tilted my chin slightly upward in beffudlement when I heard a familiar voice resounding inside the room.

'What is he doing here?'

It's unusual for him to be visiting this place. Ah no-let me rephrase that. It's unusual for him to be in a yokai-filled place without a grumble or even a threat of wiping every yokai he sees. That's really strange.

I only knocked on the door once when Rikuo's cheerful voice responded, asking me to come in. I slid the door open and what greeted my eyes were two figures of men in complete contrast to each other. In terms of hair, of dress…and of personality. Well, that's my own opinion anyway.

"Waka, you called for me?" I immediately asked as soon as I entered the room.

RIkuo's long white hair fluttered on his back as he cocked his head with a big grin on his face, almost sending my heart out of my chest. Damn him.

It would have been really a lot better if Rikuo was in his human form. I'm not saying that the human Rikuo was not appealing or anything, he's still Rikuo and he honestly, he could make my face go red like a dark tomato sauce, but a youkai Rikuo was just…to put it more bluntly, gorgeous in any aspect possible. And he's making it worse for me when he gives me that kind of look. I'm maybe a youkai, but I'm still a girl, obviously.

And oh, the reason why Rikuo is in his youkai form even in this broad daylight( eventhough there's no sun?) is because the spirit concentration for the past two days, until now, was so dense that he automatically turns into a youkai. And it's not really beneficial to me- no, I was just kidding. It's actually either of the two consequences.

Beneficial or not beneficial.

Which really depends on the situation.

"Yoh Tsurara. " The guy with black lustrous hair and sharp eyes, greeted with an arrogant twitch of his lips. Eventhough he was not the one I addressed, he had the nerve to speak first. He always had that cocky attitude in him, that Ryuuji. "You look sexy today."

' Waah' Ryuuji's out of the blue comment unexpectedly threw me off that I literally took a step backwards with my mouth hung open. And I bet my face did much worse than my posture. I suppose it could fry bacon and eggs that I could serve for lunch.

"I quite disagree with you Ryuuji. Tsurarara is not sexy."

If Ryuuji's embarassing declaration had me gotten all flustered yet somewhat happy despite the fact that they were nothing more than mere deceit, Rikuo's honest yet unflattering, downgrading comment got me flustered too - although in a negative way. I know I'm not sexy, I'm fully aware of that but Rikuo should not speak that out so carefree and bluntly!

Again! Let me emphasize it! I'm still a girl!

However, before I could even say something, not like I have already a reply that would not sound like a pitiful answer, Ryuuji countered back.

" Nah. She's definitely sexy, I tell you."

The way Ryuuji said that, it almost sounded that he really meant it. Oh. Maybe, I'm really sexy in his eyes?

Rikuo's eyebrow twitched before he said in a dismissing tone. " She's not."

" Well, aren't you a bit rude to Tsurara?"

I almost nodded my head at Ryuuji's shocked question.

" I'm not. I'm just stating the fact. If you're looking for someone sexy, that would be Kejorou."

Eventhough what Rikuo had said was true, still, that made me feel rebellious. If he disagree that strongly to Ryuuji, he could have just kept it to himself. Rikuo's straightforward manner wasn't lovely at all. Definitely not.

" Well, I'm sorry for not being sexy." I lifted my chin haughtily and stomped on the floor as I walked towards them and sat on the vacant space around the table where they were currently gathered. Upon getting on a comfortable seiza position, I asked in a rather sulking voice. " Anyway Rikuo-sama, what did you call me here for?"

" Are you mad Tsurara?" Rikuo asked with a confused expression written on his handsome face. Oh great, I'm not supposed to think like this right now.

I feigned a shock expression and asked almost sarcastically. " I'm not. Why should I be?"

" But you sound mad. "

Yes. Rikuo could be this dense. And Ryuuji, as if he could read my mind, snickered. Well, he's more likely to make that gesture instead of laughing.

" I'm not. Anyway, you have not yet answered my question Waka. Why am I here?"

Rikuo's eyebrows furrowed even deeper, looking as if he didn't want to drop the topic but maybe he changed his mind when he shrugged his shoulder in resignation and then scratched his head. " Ryuuji and I have a little something to discuss and it might take a while. So I would like to request some snacks and a hot tea while we're locked in here."

" Eh? Is that all?"

" Yeah."

" Geez. You could have just told Kubinashi that when you had him fetched for me a while ago. I could have just went directly in preparing snacks for you."

To my surprise, Ryuuji blurted out laughing of nowhere. His body was shaking violently hard that I could not help but gape at him for quite a few seconds while Rikuo contorted his eyebrows in beffudlement.

What's funny?"

" Don't mind me." Ryuuji said simply, dismissing Rikuo's questioning stare. He returned back to his old poker face as he put his left ankle on the table and leaned his left check against the palm of his hand.

" It's weird to see you laughing. "

Yeah. Rikuo was right. This is actually my first time seeing him laugh like that.

" Okay, Waka. I'm off now. I'll be come back here once I'm done. " I stood up and bowed at them before I headed towards the door. Just before I could take a step outside though, I tilted my head backwards and stared straight at Ryuuji.

" Oh Ryuuji, what tea would you like to have?"

" Anything made by you would be fine."

I suddenly became aware of the fierce blush that took over my cheeks. Even a girl as naive as me would not be able to miss that suggestive tone on his voice.

" Uh- e-excuse me then." I stuttered as I hastily stepped outside and closed the door. Although for a moment there, when my eyes happened to pass by Rikuo, I noticed his expression had a glimpse of irritation on it.

Eh? Why should he get irritated?

xxx

I'll post the second half once i'm done with it. And i hope i get the motivation to finish it. Aaargh.


	2. Part II

A/N: I did not include the first part of this chapter where Tsurara came back to bring the tea and snacks requested by Rikuo. I think it's not really important so I scratched the scene out.

I don't want to make excuses why I posted the last chapter after a long long time but my hard drive crashed and all the updated stories have written so far were on that hard drive. T.T

Anyway, Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Warning : Tsurara doesn't sound like Tsurara at all. Haha

Part II

It was already dawn. The night is starting to loom over the surroundings, and the air was starting to get cooler. I tilted my head to the sky, seeing that it is turning darker in red by the minute. I knew I always paid attention to the sky whenever I had the time, but I never saw it this red before. It's so bloody red that it made me aware of a growing blush on my cheeks.

Hours ago, while I was on my wallowing state in which Rikuo's words played on my head over and over again just like Kurotabo's singing stupor when he's drank and he thinks he's like a Diva or something when he holds a mic (but he's just belting out the same line until he passes out), Kejorou had checked on me what the reason was behind my glum face while stirring my frozen yogurt mindlessly.

I told her what had transpired inside Rikuo's room and to my aggravation, she laughed her butt out from it. After a few teasing here and there though, which I believe were just playful remarks from her since I was so sure that I behave so well when I'm with Rikuo, she gave me a serious advice on how I could get back on our Supreme Commander for the insensitive reamrk he had thrown at me. That was really unexpected, just like the reaction she had worn when I told her Rikuo that considered her sexy. She just raised an eyebrow to it like she was not actually pleased with what Rikuo had said.

"Strip in front of him and let him see the full glory of your curv-''

I did not let Kejorou finish at that point. Sure, I did say that it was a serious advice from her, considering that she had an all serious look on her face, but what she had said was totally incredulous. Strip in front of Rikuo? Oh God. Not over my dead(sexy) body.

But that comment from Kejorou was getting me embarrassed by myself until now.

Great.

"Tsurara. What are you doing here?"

That voice again. I dreamily jerked my head at where the sound came from but as soon as I realized who the owner of it was, I vigorously shook my head out of the trance. Damn that sexy voice.

"Nothing Waka. Am I not allowed to be here?"

Rikuo scrunched his eyebrows as he ignored my question. "Should not you be at the kitchen at this time of the day?"

He was right about that. I should be on the kitchen preparing dinner but Kejorou decided to boss around Kubinashi while she was on it so I was not needed in the kitchen anymore. I felt sorry for Kubinashi but I like it when he's getting whipped by Kejorou.

"Oh that. Kubinashi filled me in for that post tonight."

Rikuo groaned. For what reason, I had no idea.

It was then I noticed the epitome of black on his side. Ryuuji.

Oh, they're still together.

"Good coincidence. We were just talking about you." Ryuuji grinned. It wasn't exactly sinister, or dark, or threatening, or scary, but I felt like he was up to no good with the way his lips were twisted. It didn't even help when I noticed the look of panic that crossed Rikuo's eyes. Or it might just be my imagination.

"Drop that topic already. Let's just head straight to my Grandfather's room. We might lose him if we stay here even for just a minute."

Eh? I let the words sink in on my head before I managed to find my voice.

"Waka, it will take you longer if you are taking this route. You could have just used the route near the dining room. It's much easier to get to the First's room through there."

"I know that."

Whoah. Did Rikuo actually snap at me the second time?

Though, that didn't stop me from noticing the flustered look on his face, which was to my utter disbelief.

"Uh, okay." Oh. I didn't know I could utter a single word as a response to that, much more two words. Hooray.

I turned to Ryuuji, remembering what he said a while ago. I didn't know if I should be asking it since Rikuo seemed like he didn't want to talk about it but, the more I wanted to know what it was for the same reason. "You were saying?"

Ryuuji smirked as he sauntered towards me with a wide grin on his face. I suddenly had a feeling I should not have asked that stupid question. Especially when Rikuo looked like he was torn between running away alone or yanking Ryuuji with him.

"Tsurara do you know what it implies if a boy tells a girl that she is not sexy?"

Oh great. Not that again. I suddenly had the urge to create a wall of ice between us. Why did he suddenly bring it up?

"Hey! Who are you calling a boy?" Rikuo reacted with a scowl on his face. I hope they turn to each other instead and completely forget about me. I could take advantage of that and slip away unnoticed.

Wishful thinking.

Ryuuji completely ignored Rikuo and before I knew it, he was already beside me.

With an arm draped around my shoulder.

As if it was the most casual thing for him to do.

Too stunned with his sudden action, I stood immobile on my feet on the floor for a few seconds. And even before I could process what was happening, he nonchalantly turned to Rikuo and smirked." It means that you are not sexually attracted to her. Which means that you don't like her in a romantic way. Which means you are not in love with her. Don't tell me now I am wrong?" Ryuuji raised his left eyebrow challengingly, as if daring Rikuo to refute what he just declared.

I would really find this situation funny and humorous if I wasn't the one they were talking about. I wanted to smack Ryuuji in the head and to whack his arms away from my shoulder but my attention was fully absorbed by Rikuo when his face darkened with a tomato blush, although he looked like he was going to bite Ryuuji's head off his neck. And I think I could feel that it was the reaction that Ryuuji was waiting from Rikuo.

"What love are you talking about? Don't put any malice in the relationship I have with Tsurara."

Damn right. Damn you, Rikuo.

"So, if I court her, you won't hunt me down with your Hyakki?"

The return of the scowl on Rikuo's face meant that it didn't sound well with him for either of the two options, he didn't like the idea of Ryuuji courting me or he didn't like the idea that Ryuuji thinks that he likes me and that he would do something as stupid as that just because of it. I'll bet on the second option. I don't even know why the first option existed.

"You can do whatever you want to do and it's Tsurara you are going to court, not me. I have nothing to do with it so please, don't drag me into it. "

Ryuuji looked down at me and brought his face a little closer than what I could be comfortable with. I could even smell his minty breath when he spoke. "You have nothing against it, right, Tsurara?"

I don't know why I'm letting this man wrap his arms around my shoulder and talk to me like we were besties for life but I didn't feel anything bad about him, except for his obvious motive to annoy Rikuo. I'll just go along with him for now since I'm still mad at Rikuo and seeing him make (boederline dangerous)faces was rather cute. I paused... Damn. Why do I have contradicting ideas on my head!

"Well, no. I don't really mind."

"What?!" Rikuo blurted out with an appalled expression on his face that made me think that he was actually expecting a different answer from me. With the long strides of his legs, he got in front of me in a matter of a second like he was a bull charging for a red cloth. "Just because he told you that you are sexy doesn't meant that he really meant it!"

Before I could even respond to his outburst, not that I could really respond in a timely manner since my brain was still trying to process what he had just said, he turned to Ryuuji with narrow eyes. "And you, you'd better take your arm off her shoulder."

"What if I don't?"

I stiffened involuntarily. Rikuo looked seriously pissed right now for something that was so petty.

That reaction was totally out of the blue.

The veins on his neck were starting to show and his jaw was moving visibly like he was grinding his teeth. I just hope this won't turn into a duel, or a fight to death, or something like that. Knowing these two guys, they could have an impulse sometimes.

But then, I think I sound like I didn't care at all. Maybe, I was waiting for that to happen?

Oh great. Why am I conjuring these stupid ideas on my head?

After a brief moment of eye to eye contest( I don't really know what to call it since Rikuo was doing the glaring and Ryuuji was just staring back at him) between the two, Ryuuji let go of his hand with a chuckle. "Okay, I get it."

He sounded well too amused that I doubt he got intimidated by Rikuo. I just don't get what was going on in his mind. The same applies for Rikuo too. Their actions and words don't make any sense to me at all. Could it be that they're making fun of me? I felt a prick on my forehead at the thought.

Which suddenly dissipated when Ryuuji spoke.

"So, when you said that Tsurara isn't sexy, you actually meant the other way around? And when you said that you don't mind if I court Tsurara, that was actually a lie?"

A dark shade of red returned full force on Rikuo's face at the sudden onslaught of questions that slit through the open air. This time, it even spread to his ears and neck. And I believe I was seeing a steam rising from his head. He abruptly turned to Ryuuji to give him one of his deadliest glare yet, barely managing to suppress himself from shouting, " Think as you like!" before he walked out on me and Ryuuji.

" You must be feeling very very sexy right now." Ryuuji's smirk was something that would have gotten on my nerves on any normal situations but since I currently found myself in a rather surreal,out-of-normal, impossible, unimaginable(state all of adjectives that come close to the words mentioned), the only response I got from myself is,

You bet.

But I did not get to say that one aloud.

Or even whisper it.

Heck. I could not even move my mouth. It seemed like a glue had been stuck on my lips for whatever reason.

Also, I'm quite like a frozen statue right now.

Or a frozen ice cream kept in a cold storage, except that inside, I'm burning as a feverish heat infiltrated every nerves of my body that suddenly, I thought that stripping might not be a bad idea afterall.

The End

To those who want to know why Ryuuji acted like that, haha, I'm not telling you guys.


End file.
